Soul Lights Clouded Stars
by MysticMew
Summary: The feared day has arrived and Pandora has cast her shadow over Tokyo, literally. The Senshi, Mages and various others gather to discuss a plan of action.rn(INTERLUDE in the Continuum, set after Dusk)


Title: Soul Lights

Subtitle: Clouded Stars

Status: Alpha

Author: Matthias aka MysticMew

Email: Minarugmx.de

(Plot) Beta-reader: Ayrki

Rating: R

Category: Angst, Romance, Crossover/Fusion (somewhat)

Fandoms: Sailormoon (manga), bits of Tenchi Muyo (OVA), Card Captor Sakura (manga)/Slayers, Ranma 1/2, Inuyasha, Vision of Escaflowne, Magic Knight Rayearth, Skies of Arcadia Legends

Main Pairing: Various

Timeline: Five years after the end of the manga. This is an interlude between the first and second main arc. It is assumed that you have at least read Foreshadowed Dusk (the first main arc in the continuum)

Summary: The feared day has arrived and Pandora has cast her shadow over Tokyo, literally. The Senshi, Mages and various others gather to discuss a plan of action.

Distribution: Soul Lights Continuum (http/sl.catstrio.de), Starsinlove-group (http/groups. ( Mediaminer ( ASMR ( Shoujo ( Anyone else, you can have it but please ask first, 'kay?

Disclaimer: See individual disclaimers below intro

Story Disclaimer: Copyright©2004 by Matthias Engel

Note: () indicates change of POV to the listed character, if empty then the following will be done in third person, a question mark indicates a character who is either unknown yet to the reader or should stay that way for now. Indicated time/place if necessary

Special Notes regarding this interlude

I've been getting the feedback quite a lot when releasing the drafts that it can get rather confusing with all the jumps in the scenes. This interlude is much like an outline of character thoughts during the current setting (aka the meeting in which Dusk concluded) and reactions/thoughts to events during Dusk. The usual system (with the exception of the beginning) will be groups of three character POVs plus one small interlude of describing current events (aka) the meeting. The individual POVs are divided in "present" thoughts (during the meeting) and short to longer flashbacks that relate to events in Dusk. I have now, in the worked-over version, marked the flashback passages by double separators for easier overview. I hope that helps clearing things up a little more.

Somewhere. In a place far removed from what we call reality and only reachable by those who can access subspace or by establishing a link between there and reality, a door swung open to reveal a BIG area that reminded one of a lab but hardly in the conventional sense. While there were parts that looked as gloomy and unwelcoming as a laboratory might get and while there were various containers that held small and big experiments, some of the landscape would rather remind one of an idyllic garden scenery among other things that definitely were out of place.

It was just the right mix to be practical as well as pleasant and comfortable. After all what good were standards? She made her own. As long as she could work as she wanted, everything that suited her was fine. She had had this lab for the better part of her life, safely tucked away in subspace and often a retreating place for her loneliness that followed her harsh youth. The lab had been connected to various places since its existence, wherever she currently resided. However, she had never imagined she'd ever end up on Jurai. Not to mention staying there for a good while. That had been something she had steadfastly refused for a long time and the only reason why she was here was for, the now Emperor, Tenchi and her daughter's – his wife – sake.

Or so the greatest scientist of the known galaxy – self-proclaimed and pretty much unchallenged in reality – told herself. At the moment, it didn't much matter. The last years had been hectic enough, so full of activity that she had never found much room to contemplate and brood about being stuck on Jurai. She was with her family, that was all that mattered, even if she often had a hard time admitting that to herself.

"You wanted to talk to me?" the young man said. He had changed out of his royal garb, knowing all too well that while Washu didn't show it, she'd rather see him in normal clothes, the way they met. He had nothing to complain there, all the pomposity getting on his nerves more than just a little.

Washu turned around in her chair to appraise her guest for a moment. It was still hard for her to think how much he had grown up in the last years and it was even harder to think of him as the emperor of the greatest empire in the galaxy. And it was easier not to. Washu had always deeply resented thinking in terms of status and wealth. That was which had taken away her first husband and child. Tenchi was different though, which was why she was still here, helping HIM. Not Jurai. And Emperor or not, there was a glaring difference, especially these days.

Seeing as Tenchi looked stressed and didn't appear like he had time to chitchat long, the scientist decided to come straight to the point. "I found Sasami."

The young emperor wished that he had something to sit because the bluntness and weight of the information Washu had just given him sent him tumbling. Washu waved her hand and another chair appeared out of thin air which Tenchi gratefully made use of. Only after another few, long moments of processing the information, he replied intelligently as befitting one of his status, "Wha?"

Washu smiled devilishly, enjoying the look of shock on her guest's face, before turning back to her screen, hands flying over the semi-transparent keyboard. "A couple of days ago, I picked up a power spike from Earth, similar to the one two years ago. Part of that was definitely Tsunami's energy pattern."

Tenchi fought down his initial shock and tried to keep up with the avalanche of new info the scientist presented to him. "Earth? But I talked to Jiichan and… wait, two years ago?"

Washu sighed and turned her head to regard Tenchi solemnly, her eyes seeming older than the young child's body she still tended to use now and then. "Yes, there was a similar if much more briefer reaction I picked up then." She held up a hand, forestalling Tenchi's question that was ready to tumble from his lips. "That wasn't long after she left. Maybe I should have told you but figured to give her some space. It was not my place to say something. Sasami left by her own free choice and that was fine with me. I'm sure she had her reasons."

It was clear that Tenchi wasn't happy but he apparently suppressed his anger at the redhead, his face set in a stony mask. "And why are you telling me this now?"

Washu shook her head sadly. She had a pretty good idea why Sasami and Tsunami left or at least could hazard some pretty accurate guesses and she knew that Tenchi had to realize part of it too. Especially since at least one of the reasons was obviously quite personally. He just shied away from acknowledging the truth.

"Because the power level this time was far higher than anything I managed to pick up from Tsunami before. I didn't even need to check to come across various other, quite disconcerting readings on the same day." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And this morning, just before you came in, actually, I picked up something that is really starting to worry me." She hit another button and moved out of the way to show a picture of Earth. At first Tenchi didn't see anything special but then, as the image slowly zoomed in, he became aware of a translucent layer of nearly purest black covering an area of Japan, namely Tokyo.

"I'm not sure yet what it is, only that it isn't really real. Some kind of very high level subspace manipulation would be my guess but I have not gathered enough data to say for sure yet. One thing I can say though." Gone was the often childlike cheerfulness that Washu often used to maintain even in the most desperate of situations. "Something is happening on Earth. Something big."

The year 2001. The world has entered the new Millennium and the birth of a new age is proclaimed. Yet, the true birth is still to come, now in tangible distance. The Senshi prepare for the promised rebirth of their kingdom, enjoying the last months of normal life.

But while events unforeseen begin to shatter the tranquility and happiness of their everyday life, in the shadows something old and absolute dark is stirring. Soon it will show its face and then, then the true battle will begin…

M&M DreamWorks Presents

Soul Lights

Clouded Stars

A Mega-Crossover/Fusion Epic

Based on the works of Takeuchi Naoko and all other assorted authors

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon(c)Takeuchi Naoko

Card Captor Sakura, Magic Knight Rayearth(c)CLAMP

Slayers(c)Hajime Kanzaka, Rui Araizumi

Tenchi Muyo(c)Pioneer

Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2(c)Takahashi Rumiko

The Vision of Escaflowne(c)Kawamori Shoji, Yatate Hajime

Skies of Arcadia Legends(c)Nintendo, Sega, Overworks

(Usagi)

I never said that I was really good at meetings. Formal gatherings, strategic meetings and the like, I had never found real enthusiasm for them. In this life, the last… and the one before that, as much as I could pick from the first fragments opened by Sakura's magic card. I couldn't rely much on this now though, as much as I wished I could. There was no doubt that this past incarnation of myself would have much more to contribute to the current reason for this meeting – more like a gathering actually – than I or even Princess Serenity had.

The last years had changed me a great deal, one of the major reasons why I could take the hectic, climatic events of the last weeks pretty much in stride. A few years ago, I wasn't sure if my spirit hadn't crumbled under the series of escalating events that brought everyone together here today. Yet, dealing with social ramifications following the announcement and the execution of Mamoru and my wedding, serious training and especially acquiring a full memory set from my past life during my experience at the Cauldron had forced me to adept. I wasn't ungrateful for that, mind you. At the moment I was actually rather glad that I had had that time to mature, to prepare. Well, not that I prepared for THIS, yet now I could adept. At least I hoped that I could. The situation seemed rather grim after all.

I had vowed though to be strong through this, to do everything to prevent a repeat of the last war with Pandora. Just a few minutes ago, with Li… Sakura and Phoe… Hotaru. Darn, I really had to stop trying to sort this out now or we would never get anything done.

Despite all the experience I've gained since our last big battle, I still hated meetings. Serenity hadn't liked them and I could tell my first incarnation wasn't all too keen on them either. Everyone expected me to, however, at least for me to start. And so I decided the first thing in order would be short introductions. Heck, I barely knew anyone here outside the Senshi. Oh, I had seen them around, had some glimpses of memories from my first incarnation now. I'd still like to have some names to go along with them though.

It was really a colorful group – and one ALMOST too big for the living room of Minako's manor… which was a near impossibility in itself.

There were all the Senshi plus Luna and Artemis, of course, Sakura – or Lina – and her two mates, Tomoyo and Lisa – or Amelia and Sylphiel –, plus that funny, little creature called Kero that looked like a cuddle teddy or something. Them I knew at least from sight, partly from memory, and what Hotaru had told us. They were really close, Hotaru hadn't been kidding there. However, where Minako, Hotaru and Makoto had had a rather rough time sorting out their feelings, those three seemed to radiate a natural harmony that was really amazing. A harmony that I knew very much from Mamoru and my own situation.

Then there was the group clustered around Rei. I had gotten to know some of them more, some of them less over the years. Actually the only one I knew a little more about was Sasami. Or at least I THOUGHT I had known a little about her, until a few minutes ago and one fractured memory set richer. Now, I wasn't entirely sure what to think, what to FEEL. There was no doubt in my heart that the blue-haired girl had been my sister once, that the close bond still existed between us. She had called me to the battle site at Hikawa this weekend after all. I was certain now that it was her. There had to be some closer bonding later. Not now, though.

Next to her were the other so-called Miko Sisters, the dark-haired couple of Kagome and Sango as well as the light brown-haired Hitomi and the bouncy green-haired dynamo called Mizuki. I had seen part of what they were capable of when I arrived late at the battle scene with the Seeker and was really curious as to their individual stories.

The single woman seated close to Setsuna was striking the most recent memories from my first incarnation since that was the only really detailed one so far brought out by Sakura's magic. A blind fool could see the affection, but beyond that I didn't really know much about Persephone, her story, her background. She was a Time Guardian like Pluto, I think they were siblings too, though I wasn't all too clear on that point. As far as I could remember they hadn't been all that… open in the past either, much like Pluto herself these days. I guess it was a Time Guardian thing and I had learned to deal with that, albeit grumpily.

Seated close to our latest in-group couple… err, triad or whatever they wanted to call themselves, were two totally unfamiliar faces which Makoto had briefly introduced as her sensei and his wife – also her employee – and judged by her occasional praise of them during training, not too mention her definite increase in skill, Saotome Ranma and Xian Pu were some of the best Martial Artists around. In a time as desperate as this, I wasn't likely to decline their offer to help in any way they could. Besides, I trusted Mako-chan's judgment on this.

At last my gaze returned to the late arrivals that I hadn't even planned on in the first place. Seeing Shidou Hikaru and Umi among the gathered had been a pleasant surprise. I had not found the time to call them amidst the hectic events of the morning after discovering the "Tokyo Eclipse" phenomena the first time but was very glad that they were here. I had some fond memories of the times we shared during our mutual honeymoon where Mamoru and I had met the pair. We had bonded rather quickly, seeing much similarities in our situations. And there had, of course, been Primera and the surprising discovery of her link to Endymion and the Golden Kingdom. Despite that newfound attachment, the pixie still liked to stay with Hikaru and Umi for awhile and so she tended to go back and forth to her liking. Lately she had been with our friends, which was probably how they found here so quickly without directions.

"Well," I said after the initial introductions were done with, "I think some of you might want to know what exactly is going on and a recapitulation would do us all some good." I glanced it to the gathered faces, earning nods in response from several present. "I'm afraid though that I have little to contribute myself. So maybe if Sakura or Hotaru-san might like to start?"

And so those select few that had been heavily involved in events so far, proceeded to bring everyone up to speed. Hotaru and Sakura took turns retelling not only what had happened in the last days but also the history of the Creation War that was the origin point for what all those gathered were going to face in the next few months.

Both tried to be as accurate as possible, even though some of the memories were visibly hard on their hearts. They were rather thorough in making it clear to anyone that a foe like Pandora neither had ever faced before and most likely never would again regardless of how this all ended. Sakura and Tomoyo could underline this easily, not only by their memories of the old war, but also by their experience of already having faced Pandora once – in Sakura's sake twice – and having felt first hand of just how dangerous she was.

"Make no mistake," Hotaru had pointed out gravely, "we have not been able to destroy her last time and I doubt it will be easier – more likely it will be more difficult. We lost many good friends in our desperate struggle and the best we could achieve was a breather. Surviving the next months and emerging victorious will require all of us to go far above our current skills and to keep our hope throughout all of this." The dark-haired girl sent a sidelong glance at Usagi who returned the gaze troubled but steady.

(Michiru)

The two triads took turns relating their tale, and up to this point it was mostly their tale, they had been the prime targets in the attacks so far and so were the most logical to relate events. The rest of us had been merely on the sidelines so far but – with a glance out of the window – I was quite certain that would not stay this way for much longer.

The battle at Hikawa had given those who participated already a very clear idea of what to expect. A clear gloomy idea, that is. I had fought the forces of evil for a long time myself in this reincarnation and hardly had I ever been that hard-pressed by what Hotaru and the others had called a mere minion. If not for our princess' timely appearance I am really not sure what we could have done against this creature. If this had just been a foretaste of things to come, then our situation was surely as dark as the sky outside.

I shot a worried glance over to my partner and lover. We've been together for so long, it became second nature. By now I didn't even need to be in the same room or near presence of Haruka to know what she was feeling, as stubbornly as she often refused to show it outwardly. I could see past all her shields. The past month and the escalation of the weekend which led up to that point had made her restless, restless and ready to lash out at anything or anyone, even if they didn't deserve it at all.

Events had been beyond our control and it always grated on Haruka nerves to sit around and do nothing, confined to watch when those she cared for had to fight battles that she could do nothing to help in. In that way, she was fierce, one of the qualities I loved so much about her. A fierce protector. And under that fiery shell lay the caring woman who wished nothing more than a peaceful, quiet life.

It might surprise some who thought to know her rather well, but those months we spent raising Hotaru had been among the happiest of our lives. Free of our duty, our mission completed, we had founded a family, away from endless battles and duties that we had never seemed to be able to escape in our past life. Now we could live freely, talk to and meet who we wanted to, care for a child… Not the harsh and utterly lonely life on our planet, the bleak monotony only interrupted by talking over the communication and seeing the beautiful Moon Kingdom thrive, glorious, cherished but unreachable.

Yes, Haruka and I – and I dare say even Setsuna – had loved the quiet life we had led for a few months there, and we had really come to adore Hotaru as if she had been our own daughter. Not surprisingly the revelation about Minako's pregnancy had really set my lover off…

To say that Haruka was furious would be a very daring understatement. To say who she was furious at though could take some time to sort out. Probably a little bit at everyone, including herself.

In defense of my lover, I was just as shocked by the revelation that had transpired merely an hour ago. I had always been a calm person, leaving the explosion of tempers to others – like my lover. There were much more efficient ways to resolve a situation or show your displeasure which Haruka had learned the one or other time the hard way already. Still, my mind was rather hard-pressed to wrap around the information that not only was Minako pregnant – there had been at least an inkling of suspicion there from what we had been able to pick up during the last party – but also that our darling Hotaru was somehow responsible for it… and somehow Makoto was mixed into it as well.

I heaved a sigh of annoyance, seeing my lover wear more than just one dent into the carpet, and when she walked – or more like stomped – past, ready to begin her next circle, I caught her arm. Haruka's head whipped around and she looked at me sharply but faltered immediately under my unwavering gaze. I had learned to deal with her moods. Quite efficiently so. "Sit down," I said sweetly but with an underlying edge that broke no argument.

I sometimes wondered if it really was me alone that was able to tame her or if she just allowed me – and me alone – to do that. Maybe a little of both. Every time I saw the trust in her golden eyes though, yielding to my calmness it made me proud and reminded me of just how much and why I loved her so much. Always striving to be free. Haruka had been my total opposite. She refused to be tied down and I had always admired that.

I pushed my own conflicting thoughts on the matter aside for the moment and concentrated fully on Haruka. Before I could say something though, it was her who spoke up first, with a lot of built-up frustration in her voice. "What am I supposed to do, Michiru?"

We hardly ever needed many words. Not anymore. It had taken awhile to achieve this state and even more to perfect it, but the last years, visits to both our families and the world tour had helped immensely in even further strengthening the bond between us. I knew instinctively what really was the core problem behind my mate's frustration. No one was really to blame for this bizarre situation. Not Hotaru and neither Minako or Makoto – who Haruka both cared for very much as well. It was a whim of fate, albeit one with horrible timing. We both knew something was coming. And it had little to do with Crystal Tokyo.

"You could start with apologizing to Minako-san. The poor girl was really scared of you and she really has enough on her mind already," I chided gently, already sensing that my lover did feel guilty about her outburst although as usual loathed to admit that.

Well, it had been not so much a verbal but an emotional outburst. She hadn't even said anything, before that happened she had already strode out of the room, obviously not wanting to let it come to words she'd really regret later. What had happened after the revelation would have been actually comical if in a less serious situation. Haruka had jumped up indignant from her seat and had begun to stalk towards our pregnant leader with a look that could kill, literally. I had been ready to do something then but she had caught herself before something more drastic happened. A testament to the changes the last years where we had finally be able to remotely live a free life had left behind.

"She… They are too young for a child," Haruka responded sullenly. A weak argument, and even she knew it. After all we had been even younger when raising Hotaru. Yet, Haruka was like that. It was sort of a game between us. Eventually she'd yield – or let me win – the argument but not before putting up a valiant struggle. And so I readied myself for some time of placating my agitated lover. It would be some time before we'd both get some rest and before we were able to ponder this new development calmly…

I really wished now that THAT had been the only problem. But the pregnancy was merely a harbinger for the current crisis. Yet, it was far from our minds. Especially not Haruka's. She and I both knew the workings of society and how cruel it could be to those that were different. It mattered not whether they were happy in their relationship. Humanity tended to be scared of those that were different, those that fell out of the norm. And I could tell my lover was worried that their newfound harmony could crumble under both that and stress of the coming conflict. We were both not stupid enough to think the upcoming war could be fought quietly and away from the eye of the public as we preferred to. Not if any of what those with memories of the last war told us would only remotely repeat itself.

The harmony that Hotaru, Minako and Makoto seemed to have achieved seemed stable for now. Fresh as it was. But from long experience on the topic I could see that underneath that fresh harmony it was still fragile. I dearly hoped they would be able to overcome what lay ahead of them. Above all, both Haruka and I wanted to see Hotaru and everyone of our extended family happy. We had sworn ourselves to do everything to protect them. And as much it galled on us that we had been and still were merely side players in the great scheme of this conflict, while our adopted daughter was right in the middle of it, we'd do anything to fulfill that vow.

(Ami)

My attention was uncharacteristically compromised. True, I had heard all of this before and I had made a point to ask Hotaru about some specific things right after her revelations about Pandora and the old war. However, I thought of myself as a very thorough person. That was a vital aspect of my role as the "brain" of the team after all and since the situation was rather dire, even reviewing and comparing data was important.

The changes to the planet were already obvious, at least from what I could pick up with my computer. The interesting thing was that the darkness covering the Tokyo area was not just merely an illusion. It did show up on satellite readings and other seemingly objective instruments and it was anyone's guess what conclusions would be drawn from the government and military. Panic was sure to set in soon, which surely was one thing that HAD to be discussed today. I really wondered how they handled this in the first war.

The really scary thing was that nature seemed to react to the magical darkness at an alarming rate. An area scan had shown that, while now at a rather negligible rate, flora and fauna was actually withering. It was just a question of time until greater areas were affected – mostly the many parks in Tokyo. At the rate I had been able to establish it may take several weeks, maybe more to show a more serious effect, but many households might see their gardens suffering very soon.

Interestingly enough, despite a lack of sun, I had not registered even a tiny decrease in warmth. Weather seemed not to be affected at all, at least not the temperature. A few preliminary tests had shown that even over the next few days, the phenomena would have no influence at all on predicted temperature. I was still rather doubtful about the stability of that theory though.

Those were tests I had allowed the Mercury Computer to run all morning and then transferring the data over to the communication center for further analysis. Those had been mostly a routine procedure, nothing that needed my utmost attention. Which was a good thing because, as I said, I found my mind wandering a lot this morning. The start into the day had been pretty hectic and I had a lot to worry about. Mother had phoned me after waking up and told me she'd not be home for awhile, the hospital had basically become flooded with lost, confused and scared people. Not too surprisingly, from her I had also learned that the change must have taken place somewhere around midnight. Mother had commented that it had been a cloudless night and the sudden disappearance of stars and moon was rather obvious if you happened to look.

I caught myself tapping nervously against the side of my trusted miniature computer. At least no one seemed to have noticed, they were all too wrapped up in the tale and/or each other. The redhead, Hikaru I think was her name, had just asked excitedly about the child. I think she had just attempted too lighten the gloomy mood but unfortunately the topic obviously was still a rather sore topic for Minako, Hotaru and Makoto. Especially the latter…

Everyone stared after Haruka who had just stormed off, clearly upset. I wasn't sure if that was possible but right now I could have sworn the air was frozen with the thick silence. I glanced at the three women, awkwardly sitting together. Minako actually seemed scared. I wasn't too surprised about that though, for a moment, I had really thought Haruka would do something… rash. Hotaru was paying worried attention to the pregnant Minako… Pregnant! I should probably be excited about the subject and maybe I would have been if not for the other party in the mix of this odd development. I could not deny the little twinge, realizing Makoto's fate had unintentionally become entwined with the other two.

Not more than a twinge though. Already long ago, rather quickly after I realized that there might be the tiniest hint of a crush, I had become rather certain that the tall brunette was not going to share the feeling. Scientifically it was amazing how much your sense for minor emotional indicators could be sharpened when you looked at a person from a possible romantic angle. At that time I hadn't cared all that much though since those indicators were rather pessimistic.

I guess that was why I hadn't been that surprised to learn she had spent the night with Minako – and Hotaru – at her birthday party. She had been rather attached to the blonde at the time I had fought with my own jumbled feelings. A bit of nostalgia was left though. That I couldn't deny.

The best that came out of that phase had possibly been that I had developed a liking for certain other activities which I had never really shared with neither my mother – which wasn't as hard as it sounded seeing as her time at home was becoming less and less – nor the others and I was certain at least some here would be shocked… However, those activities were the reason why I didn't really feel jealous or disappointed now. And for that, despite all the troubles that came with it, I was rather glad.

And so, as Usagi – in an attempt to lighten the mood no doubt – excitedly started asking embarrassing questions about the newest addition to our little family group, I slipped away to make a call. All this talk about babies and reminders of past crushes had made me aware of the desperate need to see my own girlfriend tonight…

I would have to tell them about Awiti soon. Especially if what I suspected was the truth. I was reluctant though, especially because of that. They would surely not be able to trust her as I did. A trust based upon feelings alone, while all the evidence pointed to something different. My heart would not budge though. It was confusing and altogether frustrating. I still vividly remembered that mess with my would-be suitor Mercurius. That had been most embarrassing and I should have learned my lesson, that love was nothing for me, the absence of rationality and pureness of instinct…

Of course I was only human too. And despite what the others thought. I did need some relief from my daily routine once in awhile. The path I had chosen was a pretty lonely one, and had I not met Usagi and become a Senshi, maybe I would have searched for that relief much sooner. So it was shortly after Galaxia, when life had become peaceful but also rather… dull… that I started my nightly voyages to the one or other… rather exotic night club. Nothing dangerous, just a bit of dancing and flirting maybe, a way to release the stress of hours of learning and the indolent path my life had taken. Not that I didn't want to be a doctor anymore. But always learning and working hard was taking its toll on me. I needed to discharge once in awhile.

It was all pretty harmless, nothing beyond a little flirting, I wasn't looking for relationships, physical or non-physical… until that one night when I had met Awiti and everything changed. A spiral of almost primal attraction and need had started then between us that I could neither control nor stop… even if all information I had pointed out that she was most likely an enemy.

And yet I couldn't bring myself to tell the others. I couldn't because I loved her and despite evidence I was certain the feeling was more than mutual. I was endangering all my friends, that much was clear, yet I couldn't help myself.

That was why I had not planned on ever falling in love…

A small sigh escaped my lips but no one seemed to have noticed. Something on the tiny screen in front of me caught my eyes and I hid a relieved smile at the short instant message displayed in one corner.

Now with the worry about my – surely soon controversial – girlfriend out of the way which had plagued me all morning since I hadn't been able to reach her, maybe now I could get back to work and follow the meeting more attentively…

I'd still need to think of a way to at least tell Minako about her though. I knew our leader would be rather upset if I didn't even confide into her, as dire as the situation now was.

Really. Logic was much less complicated and messy than emotion.

It was too late for that now though.

(Hitomi)

I could tell the attention span towards the retelling of past events was divided. Mostly those that came in rather late were taking great interest to learn what was really happening around them. I fancied myself amongst them. While I had been privy to the battle and to the little Rei had relayed to us from her meetings, I was still more or less an outsider to the events.

When I had come here to study and further intensify my search on Atlantean lore, I had not expected to be pulled in a similar if not even more unsettling situation as I had when I visited Gaea. The parallels were hard to deny though and ignorance wouldn't help much.

War. I didn't like war. You could say I outright hated it. The experiences on Gaea had changed me or maybe they had been the start of the change that had continued over the last years. I doubt there was something wrong with detesting violence though and from the little I had gotten to know about these people, mostly from my work at the Jinja and my friendship with Rei, I doubted they were looking forward to the conflict either. There were battles though that you couldn't avoid. I had learned this the hard way. Sitting by quietly and watching bad things transpire was just as, if not even more, sinful.

While listening to the retelling of the old war and the events of the prior weeks that were tied to the being called Pandora, I began to understand just how much more complicated and dangerous this was to my previous adventure. Compared to my time on Gaea and the war I witnessed and often enough was a vital part of, the scale of the battle these young people – most of them barely having passed the threshold of adulthood – were preparing to fight was far grander than I could have imagined. I really wondered what it was that I could contribute here.

At least I understood now what had drawn me here two years ago. At that time I had thought it had just been an interesting lecture at Azabu Junior College. Yet, even then I had had my suspicions that it was far more, which my involvement and time spent with the other girl's at the Jinja was steadily confirming. I hadn't planned on any of this but I had also learned to trust my instincts. My abilities had surpassed far beyond what I had been able to do in my younger years. No, not so much the potency but more like the control over them. With that came a deeper understanding of my skills and also a deeper trust in their workings. I had been certain then that there was a greater reason why I was here and I still was with the purpose rather clear but my part and involvement in it still fuzzy.

_All I had wanted was to attend a public lecture_, I mused. It seemed that once again I was drawn into a dark setting that went far beyond my control. I hoped that this time I could help better and keep my cool when things got a bit rather. I believed that I had gotten a lot calmer. Being thrust into a war on a parallel Earth could do that to you, I suppose. I had been young then, young and often impulsive, at times even selfish if I was honest with myself. Maybe my experience with a similar situation was one of the reasons why I was here today.

Be that as it may. I had made too many ties here not to try and help any way I could. Over the space of two years I had become very good friends with Rei and the other girl's at the Jinja and from the little contact we had with the rest of her friends they all seemed very easy to get along with. I had a wonderful studying opportunity here at the Neo Infinity – from which some of the more noted members were here as I noted with not much surprise. But exceeding all that by a great bit was the last but certainly not least attachment made.

I glanced to the side and found my gesture mirrored by the girl at my side, emerald eyes sparkling with humor as we became aware of the synchrony of the motion. Neither of us had looked for it. I doubted Mizuki had even planned on staying all the time after that incident that had brought the six of all a little closer together. It had been a mixture of curiosity and mutual attraction, nothing world-moving like Van and I had some years back – a matter I didn't like to dwell on too much these days. No deep, spiritual connection like the other two couples at the Jinja and thus no big emotional roller coaster. Just some nice time spent together, a few tentative but undemanding dates… Generally we just had had a good time.

Somewhere along the way I had fallen in love with the strange offworld girl. I was still not entirely sure where exactly we were heading but I knew I would regret not staying and exploring the possibility. Mizuki had done me a world of good. She was rather carefree and enjoyed simple terranian pleasures quite a lot. While originally created by her _mother_ for the primary reason of fighting, she had turned out quite differently. And I was quite glad about that. Kusumi and her were getting along much better these days.

Because of my closeness to the green-haired alien I was also privy to some interesting information I doubted Sasami had as of yet shared with everyone. For example the fact that she was also a princess of a galactic empire. That fact hadn't even been brought up yet but I was quite certain it would as soon as this meeting would turn to serious planning.

The young girl – who was so attached to Rei already when I met up with them that I had a hard time believing they had only known each other for a short time – had always been a bit of an enigma to me. Thanks to my abilities I had become rather good in seeing who and what people really were. I was seldom deceived. Sasami though had such a complex soul and spirit that it was hard to identify the single parts individually. Maybe one wasn't even meant to. In the aftermath of our battle with the possessed Kusumi two years she had made a few revelations about herself but I wondered if even Rei was privy to all her secrets.

I glanced out of the window and then over to the clock. A good hour had passed already but when you looked outside, you thought it was close to midnight rather than midday. Everyone was agitated, even in this enclosed space with the strong spiritual barrier around it. Outside was even worse. Tokyo had become an eerie place. The atmosphere was so tense, a feather could cut it. And at one point it would and that was what really worried me. At least we had the advantage of knowing to a degree what was going on and how to deal with it for the moment. All these _normal_ people…

No, I really would never grow to like wars but I believe you weren't supposed to.

The late morning was quickly turning into midday. Lunch time was soon coming as the retelling continued. The hour stretched further into two, although if you looked outside, it was hard to tell. All of those present were agitated one way or another. They had all witnessed the ominous darkness that now covered Tokyo and if not for the barrier surrounding the mansion, there was no telling what would have happened. All those present were more or less accustomed to stress situations by now, tried in this regard throughout their life. Yet, the majority of them were still rather young and with the somber tale looming over them like the dark omen it really was, none could fault them agitation and nervousness.

(Setsuna)

Amongst all these young people who were now – some by chance, others out of free choice – going to be responsible for this planet and even all life's continued existence from now on, I felt rather old once again. Old and helpless. Usually I at least knew remotely what was going on and could help in one small way or another, was, however, bound by my oaths. Now I was not much better off than most others who had recollection of the Creation War. My sight was diminished and I could not predict, not even vaguely, what was going to happen.

The duty of a Time Guardian was an ungrateful one and my life was a good example of that. I had been practically born into this role and when I was younger, I had often longed to mingle with the rest of the living, with the other living Senshi, and aid them in their troubles. The experience of Pandora and the heavy losses that encounter cost had changed me drastically. Losing Persephone, I had retreated back to the Gate, hiding completely behind my duty, and became distant, choosing to once more watch from afar. It was only due to this and the next generation's Serenity that I had once again mingled with them, that I had felt the desire to help and had despaired at the inability to do so. Just like now when I learned of the horrible truth that even I, with all my powers had not seen coming.

If someone had come into my office now, they'd probably quickly retreat again. The atmosphere was thick with a layer of tangible gloom. I sat in my chair, looking out of the big window that overlooked most of Tokyo from the top floor of Neo Infinity. I wasn't entirely certain how long I sat there, motionless, and for a Time Guardian who had an instinctive awareness of their own element that had something to say. Even if my sight was very limited these days. But that was the problem, wasn't it? Or at least a very big part of it. And I should have understood it by now, I should have been able to understand, to draw the logical conclusion…

I hadn't though. I hadn't seen it coming at all.

"Pandora," I whispered into the silence, yet it was more like a powerful tremble, much like my own Dead Scream attack. A shudder destroyed the stoic outward expression and the others surely would have been scared to see me anything less than calm, anything less than mistress of the situation at hand. The emotions that must have played over my face, concealed from prying eyes in this temporary solitude, I did not even dare categorize. I was rather certain they were similar if for different reasons to what Hotaru had allowed to leak through earlier in the day when she told us what she had learned from the reborn Lina Inverse.

This wasn't fair. This was not how it was supposed to work. I had seen Crystal Tokyo with my very own eyes. How could this have slipped my notice, direct involvement or not? I should have seen it, I should have made the connection. After all, my time sight was but only one of my talents. I used to think that through all the ages I had witnessed, that I had gathered enough experience to figure out a problem even without my gifts as a guardian.

That something like Crystal Tokyo wouldn't go unchallenged was obvious. Had I not seen the same thing happen firsthand when we first fought the monster that was Pandora? While I wasn't sure what caused what, the war two hundred millennia ago had been the test for the Moon Kingdom, for the birth of the Silver Millennium. The parallels were all there. And yet, I had been totally unable to see this coming. I had not even realized that the seal had been weakened, nor the events four years ago when according to Hotaru's retelling of the reborn Lina's experience the fiend had almost broken through already!

What good was I with all my gifts, if they failed me at a time like this? Especially when I hadn't been able to make the logical conclusion on my own? So often already had I seen my fellow Senshi go through despair, destruction and death and had been unable to do anything. I had seen the Silver Millennium fall and was bound by duty to remain inactive, I had seen the countless lives lost in the Creation War and had been powerless to do something. I had seen…

My heart ached as the thought continued unbidden. The memory always just below the surface consuming me whole in a big bubble of grief.

"Persephone…" I whispered again and a few tears escaped my eyes. "Was all that we did meaningless?" Pandora had taken away the most precious thing from me, the only one who kept me sane in the otherwise lonely and harsh duty. And now Pandora was back, but my dearest sister and mate wasn't. It had all been in vain, her sacrifice for nothing. "I'm not sure I can do this without you…"

I was jerked out of my memory by the hand on my shoulder and turned with a soft, grateful smile to my mate who had miraculously been returned to my side, having survived what we all thought was her death, her sacrifice. There were moments I still had a hard time believing it and the joy in my soul at finding her alive and relatively well was impossible to describe. I leaned slightly into the touch now, for the moment not caring about outward experience. Two hundred millennia were a long time, even at the Time Gate, and if I could choose, I wished to just return there with my eternal counterpart and stay there happy, together, rather than the awkward arrangement of having Persephone bound to a card.

I wasn't really mad at Sakura. This wasn't her fault and, at the moment, I understood that her own predicament would not allow her to release Persephone. She was worried about her own mates, just as much as I was about mine and at the moment my sister's position was giving us one of the few edges in the upcoming conflict.

So, I couldn't complain, but I didn't have to like it. I was worried sick that I might lose her again and I doubted I could go through this again. This one time and the following long millennia had made me older when my appearance suggested. If I lost her again, I might as well follow straight after. The only problem was that Hotaru, with her warning, was certainly not understating things. I wished I could promise that we would come out of this unharmed, without losses. Unfortunately, I couldn't. Once again helpless, just another pawn in the great chess game of destiny, robbed of most of my ability could I often only take one step at a time, just like a rock or queen that had its great movement capabilities restricted heavily.

(Luna)

I think I was getting too old for this. I had already served the previous Serenity long before her daughter was even born. And while the Mau race was blessed with long life and youth, inside I still felt like an old woman. The typical stereotype of an elder that would raise her finger and warn the young about their foolishness but at the same time only sat around doing nothing himself.

It was times like this that I realized how less important Artemis and I had become. They had all grown up so much, honed their individual abilities through different means, took on different teachers. And we were left behind somewhere along the road. We couldn't help them any longer, not as we used to than fighting Beryl after their rebirth or even some of the battles after that. They had all become young adults now.

Not that I could fault any of them and it wasn't like we had been the only ones whom the past weeks events had pretty much passed by with hardly any notice. The waiting was hard on everyone, the tension could have often been cut with a feather. This was a situation very unlike any that they had faced in their younger years, a situation that was trying their nerves for various different reason. I wish I could have helped somehow, but what was I supposed to do? Artemis and I knew nothing about this enemy. We were advisors that couldn't give any advise.

I caught one of Artemis' attempts of a cheerful grin, his way to try and lighten up the mood. He knew exactly how I felt. Maybe he had it even harder with all that his charge had gone through recently that he had often only been able to learn much later. Minako had after all been through a pregnancy, trying to work out a relationship with both Hotaru and Makoto, barely survived a devastating attack by our enemy that nearly cost her not only her life but also her baby's, which, as I understood, was nothing more than a star seed at the moment. No, Artemis really had a much harder time than me and yet he managed to keep a cheerful front most of the time throughout all this. I envied him for that, really, and I was grateful for his effort now as much as I always was.

The white walls were monotone and didn't help much to raise one's spirits.

Don't they know that? Why do they have to be white anyway? I wouldn't feel comfortable as a patient always staring at something so bland!

These and similar thoughts raged through my mind as I sat in the waiting room, trying hard to resist the urge to pace. If that was Usagi in there I would have probably been mad already with anxiety. I knew logically that there was no need to worry since Ami had already assured us that Minako was fine and that Hotaru had assured her that their child was too… somewhere else.

Unfortunately, the entire weight of the current situation and the intolerable frustration at my own helplessness had decided to come crashing down on me, triggered by the news of a fight we had once again only learned from when the dust had already settled. For a long time now I had felt a certain worthlessness. Most of my life someone had always needed me for the one thing or another. But my charges now hardly needed me anymore. They had grown up into fine young woman. I was proud of them, of course, however it was a bittersweet pride that went hand in hand with the realization that my long-cherished abilities were no longer needed. I was no longer needed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to calm my frenzied nerves. This wasn't helping at all. I shouldn't be so weak now that Artemis needed me. Surely the attack on and near death of his charge had hit him hard. He would hide just how much it got to him but deep down, I knew that he had been worried sick. Artemis was the kind who rarely allowed others to see him sad, putting up a brave, cheerful front.

Almost as if he heard me, my mate came into the waiting room, looking for all in the world as if he had just made a plain and normal visit to a friend who was already far on the road to recovery and not someone who was still unconscious from the endured hardships. The goofy grin was in place, the features perfectly at ease. I often wondered how long he had trained to pull that off, or if it was a natural talent.

I stood up worriedly, asking, of course, how Minako was and how Hotaru and Makoto were dealing. As expected, Artemis would wave my worry inside, assuring me that everything was alright but I could see it, in his eyes. The self-loathing, the protector instinct for his charge that chided him for not being there, for not preventing Minako getting hurt as he should have. It was irrational but completely understandable for me since I felt just as strongly for Usagi.

Wordlessly I wrapped my arms around him. There was no need to say anything and that had little to do with primal instinct. More than ever before did we need each other and I was seriously glad to have him. It was hard at first to accept when we learned about Diana and the implications that went with it. I had always struggled against his attention, my upbringing preventing me to just let go and allow my heart free reign. Diana had been a welcome excuse and a way for us both to breach that thin barrier that had always been between us ever since he had chased after me when I went into Serenity's service.

I wasn't sure if I could have been strong through all the trying times in the past without him. And even if he didn't say so out loud, I had known him long enough to understand that he felt the same.

After that, all throughout the last few days, we had researched the Moon Archives on anything that could remotely help, in some desperate way to give us something to do. The result was – as should be expected – hardly noteworthy and I doubted we could contribute anything that someone couldn't either, and better at that. There had been some very vague references to the origin of the Moon Kingdom and with the information at hand, we had found the one or other unclear hint about Pandora too. However, the computer system was rather old, usage was slow and often fruitless. Much had been lost over the millennia as it seemed and the creation of the Moon Kingdom had always been something shrouded in mystery. Knowing now about the trial the first Serenity had faced, I could understand why she had never cared for a proper record.

My gaze wandered over to Usagi who had sat and listened all the time with a thoughtful and somewhat distant expression. She had gone upstairs with Hotaru just before the meeting began and now, somehow, she seemed changed, even more so than after returning from the Cauldron. I wondered if maybe we had gotten even more estranged than before.

Such was the fate of the advisor as it seemed. At least those that cherished their charges like their own children. When their charges grew up, maturing, becoming adults, they would not be needed anymore. With pride they would watch them grow far beyond their expectations but with sadness they would witness how little importance they had in their charge's life. I had seen this happening some times before and now it appeared that it was our turn.

I was sure the little creature on Kinomoto Sakura's shoulder was thinking similar thoughts. While I knew little of their relationship I had own experience on my side to make up for it. He looked just like I felt more often nowadays.

And yet, I would continue to stay at Usagi's side as long as she needed me only the tiniest bit – or as long as I could hold up the illusion that she did –, because my heart would simply not allow me any less.

(Ranma)

_Man, I feel like being with the Kunos_, I thought with an involuntary shudder at the memory of these particular bunch from my past. _Then again_, I mused,_ there is a world of difference between them and these people here._ In fact, the only real comparison was the suggested wealth of the mansion and that was where the similarities ended. These, mostly female, young people were the crass opposite of many of the ungrateful bunch of selfless maniacs I had to deal with on a daily basis over a decade ago.

_Seems insanity is following me around wherever I go though._ I had had only a vague idea of just exactly what we were getting into when we took up Makoto's offer. And while all my instincts, human and feline, had already screamed at me in warning, I had hardly expected some of the things I had heard in the last roughly two hours. My head was spinning with all the information and I had been seriously glad when someone suggested to take a break and make something to eat.

Ancient wars, super powerful entities, just what exactly had I gotten myself mixed up into once again? Of course, I couldn't back down. My nature and training just wouldn't allow it. And if it was impossible odds I feared, I would have never become what I was today. After all the hardest of my challenges had appeared far beyond my ability and yet I had overcome them. Besides, my best and only student was mixed up in all of this right at the center. And as her sensei, I had to do the responsible thing after all.

It was a good thing that I needn't rely on my eyes alone to find my wife. Over the years our chi had begun to resonate in harmony with each and it cost me no effort at all to sense her even from far away. I found Xian Pu arranging some cold dishes in the kitchen. I needed but a look to tell that the revelations of just what was happening around us did trouble her. She was a hardened warrior but just as human as everyone here and for all my good intentions, I knew that this was going to be more than any of my prior opponents – including such people like Herb and Saffron – could have thrown at me.

"I hope this isn't all," I joked, trying to lighten the somber mood that seemed to rest over the entire city as if the strange darkness had brought it along… And as much as I understood, it probably did. My stomach growled in acknowledgment and Xian Pu looked at me with a wry grin. I chuckled in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Airen. This is just for everyone until we are finished with cooking." I raised an eyebrow, just now noticing the smell of cooking coming from further inside the spacious kitchen around a small corridor and the low murmur of voices – probably Makoto and the younger girl, Sasami. Was it possible that the kitchen alone was this big? How did Makoto's friend manage this all on her own with no apparent help? I hadn't seen any servants running around!

My wife smiled, apparently sensing my thoughts and picked up some dishes. I moved to help as I so often did back home, however, I kept a careful eye on her. She seemed to be outwardly calm and unimpressed by all the new information but I knew that she was very worried deep inside, especially about little Felina. "I'm sure Ucchan would love to take Mia for some time."

Xian Pu stopped for a moment and smiled softly, it was a rather forced one though. "I'd feel better about that." She resumed her walking. "I doubt it will make much of a difference, if we can't…" Trailing off, my proud Amazon wife resumed her walk, balancing the tablets with not much than a second thought.

"Hey, we are going to survive this. We'll win for sure," I said confidently and with a smirk added, "After all I definitely have no intention of missing out on your cooking."

Shyly the smirk was answered with a half-serious huff and a secretive, grateful look. "Baka."

Silently we went back to the living room where some of the colorful group was gathered while others had taken the opportunity to walk around a little after listening so much. We weren't the only ones tense, not the only ones who had to chew hard on what had been told. After all, you weren't told everyday that the very realistic possibility of Armageddon was just a short distance away, and I had really not imagined this much when coming here.

The sky was eerie, to say the least. I had seen a lot of strange things in my youth and even later on when Xian Pu and I were traveling occasionally. From sight alone I could probably name you a lot more weird things. The unmistakable feeling of trepidation though was unmatched. I felt like being in some of these end of the world scenarios in silly movies or what some of the weird wannabe prophets Oyaji and I had met here and there would babble about.

"How's she doing?" I asked, not turning, sensing Xian Pu emerging from Mia's room. She crossed the space silently and came up behind me. I sighed contently when her slender arms wrapped around me. I hadn't even been aware of just how tense I was, only now that the familiar security chased away my troubled thoughts for but a moment, did I realize my anxiety.

"I made her one of Baba's special recipes, she's going to sleep for awhile." Her tone was low and laced with a good bit of fright, something rarely encountered since her pride had not changed much from her younger days. "She's never been like this before."

True enough, Mia was a very brave child and showed no fear of anything. This morning though, she had been up early – as usual – and neither of us had even registered the strange phenomena outside when she had begun to act… well, to describe it bluntly and most accurately, like a scared cat. I only truly understood it when I went outside and on a hunch splashed myself with cold water.

"It's her neko instinct. I felt like bolting too for a moment," I admitted. Never had I felt something like that before since the merge. The Neko was usually fearless and had often proven to be more reliable as a calming technique than the Soul of Ice ever had. I had felt a bit of a tingle of nervousness after getting up this morning but my instincts were much sharper than changed, and those instincts had reacted in a rather disturbing manner. Only my greater control allowed me to stay calm. Mia, being much younger didn't have the same advantage yet.

I felt my wife's gaze burn into me and turned slightly, meeting very concerned eyes. "You are going to go, aren't you?" she asked, although it was more of a statement. We both knew what she meant.

"Do you expect me to just turn my back and ignore that the kami knows what is threatening the city?" I challenged, softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "I can't do this, you know that. And I doubt you can either. Not after all that we went through to build our life here."

Xian Pu nodded with a bittersweet smile and leaned in for a short, but reassuring kiss. "Just don't die on me, Airen, you here that?"

I wouldn't. After all, I had already faced my greatest fear for her and survived the encounter. We had a wonderful daughter and finally a life away from the craziness and all other obligations. I would surely not let this go all to waste. However, I had to wonder though, with another look out of the window, if doing something about this, was even in our power.

I still didn't know that yet. And still, I would not back down. I understood Xian Pu's concern, especially for our daughter, and if you really asked, I would have to be honest and rather see my wife far away from here. She was a warrior just like me though. That was one of the constants that had kept our relationship strong throughout all trials. Xian Pu would rather commit seppuku than abandoning my side at such a dire time of need and so I wouldn't even suggest that. It was one of the traits I loved so much after all.

It was half an hour later when everyone was back in the living room and another full hour until lunch was finished and eaten. No one was particularly hungry but with such great cooks like Sasami, Xian Pu and Makoto throwing together their combined skill, you could hardly refuse and the general tension lifted slightly.

Sakura had briefly went upstairs to check on the shield and determined that it was still functioning smoothly.

Eventually the tables were cleared again and everyone settled back, now more or less informed about the undeniable truth of what was soon going to happen, the eerie darkness outside just a harbinger of the looming apocalypse. Usagi, Serenity once more – or maybe she had never been anyone else on this dark day – glanced around at those assembled.

"Before we start planning," she began calmly and fixed everyone present with deep penetrating gaze that was compassionate as much as it bore the resolution of a ruler in the face of eminent danger. "I am aware that some of you came here today without knowing what exactly they were going into. The last battle against Pandora claimed many victims, so… If anyone wants to leave now, I…"

"Nonsense," the blue-haired Umi exclaimed. "Don't even finish that thought."

Hikaru put a hand on her wife's shoulder which calmed the temperamental girl down a little. "I think what Umi-chan wanted to say is: This is our world, our lives. I don't know about the rest of you here, but I get the impression that no one here enjoys to let others fight for their lives. I know, I would always regret it if I walked away now and something were to happen that I might have been able to prevent. Maybe we can't do much…" She turned towards Sasami. "But, if I am not mistaken, the original seal that is still partly holding this creature as we speak has been a group effort too. Or could you Senshi have done it without support? Or you?" With that she looked at Sakura.

Neither said anything but an answer was not necessary and no one rose to leave.

(Hikaru)

And with that the actual planning began. Admittedly I felt a little uncomfortable in midst of all the strangers at first. Society hadn't been very kind to Umi and me after our decision to marry. It still made me set to see just how narrow-minded society could be and in most cases it was just a matter of following the norm even if you had no personal problem with same sex relationships. Once social unaccepted or frowned upon, Japanese society especially was still so greatly orientated on class and esteem. Time was beginning to change that view but something so integrated into society through tradition wouldn't change fast.

These people were different though. Not just because it became obvious to me after spending a short time around them that a lot kindred spirits could be found here, but as much as I could tell, I believed them to be rather open-minded, the sort that had seen the sorts of real problems that Umi and I had faced as well, and as such didn't care much about the petty opinion of other people who were just a mirror of the mass one.

I also saw a problem there though. Apparently this group would be building the core resistance in the upcoming battle and as that would need a good public image. I wondered what the people we were hoping to protect, would say if they found out the kind of relationships and ethics displayed here. Although I believed that if the situation were really to become as dire as possible, many wouldn't care much about it, as long as they felt safe. However, I knew firsthand what fear could do in the hearts of those that didn't have the same will or ability to fight. Fear and despair had turned Cephiro into the complete opposite of what it once had been when the three of us had been first summoned there, and vividly I still remembered that our efforts were met with just as much fear. We hadn't been celebrated as heroes trying to save their world. Fear and confusion had made us appear just as much a danger as the monsters had.

And the atmosphere outside was sickening enough. I could even now feel it lurking just outside the barrier, that malevolent aura that confused the hearts of the living, instilling fear, suspense and ultimately despair. In fact, over the last few months, maybe even longer, I had sensed a change in the planet, until now though had only thought it a side effect of the barrier that had Primera, Umi and myself trapped on this side, unable to return to Cephiro, for several years. Now, with the new knowledge, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe the barrier wasn't a side effect and this Pandora had something to do with it…

Umi and I found Primera on the porch, looking out at the eerie sky. We had spent the night here at my family's shrine for rekindling with the only family left to us at the moment. My parents and brothers, although the more traditional one compared to Umi's folks, hadn't made much of a fuss… if you didn't count my brothers challenging Umi to a fight and getting thoroughly pummeled. I was seriously glad about this because I wondered if I had been strong enough for both of us if my family had reacted similarly to Umi's. Their support had helped enormously, even if it could not replace the loss of Fuu in our midst. After all these years I still hadn't figured out how to break through the barrier that covered the gateway and with our last memory being such a sad one, the separation was made even harder.

"What do you think is this," Umi asked the pixie who hadn't turned to acknowledge our presence. We stepped next to her and I noticed that she had a faraway look in her eyes. Ever since she had learned of her fate that was tied to the Prince of Earth, her connection to the planet had sharpened, maybe even beyond anything that she had been capable of in Cephiro.

Primera didn't answer right away, but when she did her voice was unnaturally solemn and serious. "I'm not sure, but I have to go." The statement was punctuated by the faint flash of a golden aura. A telltale sign for both Umi and I.

"Then we have to go, too," I stated firmly and Umi nodded her consent. Mamoru and Usagi were like family to us and the couple had been one of the few constants in terms of contacts since our marriage. The bond of kinship had formed almost immediately between us when we met during our mutual honeymoon. If they were in the midst of this – whatever it was –, and I was rather certain that they were, then I would not sit around here, doing nothing. And neither would Umi.

Thanks to Primera, it hadn't been a great problem to find our way here and I was glad now that we did. The last years had been an up and down on the emotional scale and our separation from our friends in Cephiro, and especially Fuu, was taking more of a toll on us than either wanted to admit. While logically seen, we both knew that Fuu's initial reaction to the announcement of our relationship would have been quickly resolved, irrational doubt was fueled with every day that passed where we weren't able to achieve that clarification. I hoped that maybe throughout the coming battle, this situation could be resolved finally. At the very least it would provide Umi and me with something else to focus on. As it seemed Usagi and her friends needed all the help they could get.

She was admirable, really. I had learned about the whole future queen thing and could not help but realize that she was coping with the ruling aspect better than I probably ever had. While the Pillar system was aborted, in the years that we had spent in Cephiro, helping in the rebuilding process, for the people I was still the Pillar, maybe the last, but still the Pillar. Yet, I doubted I had ever coped as well as Usagi did. I hadn't known her before she had come into her full powers, she told me though that she was probably just as much a normal girl as I was before going to Cephiro. Looking at her now, one could easily see the charisma she radiated. That so many talented people were now gathered here, while maybe only an indirect influence on her part, was an unmistakable sign for her royal heritage.

Hopefully it would be enough to carry us all through it. Especially in a situation like this, a strong aura like hers was like a support pillar that never seemed to crumble and people could rely on.

What had been mostly a monologue earlier, was now an open discussion as plans were made to meet the coming doom properly. I doubted they would hold long, not all of them anyway. So much was still uncertain. All we had as a reference were the memories of the old war that some provided. That had been two hundred millennia ago though and there was no telling just how much stronger this Pandora had become. Not to mention how mad, sealed as she was for such a long time.

I really wished that we had our Mashin here. While my link to Cephiro remained intact even through the barrier and as that I could call on the powers of the Pillar, they were diminished over here. And I had no idea either what had happened on the other side. Draining the world's energy to help out on this side could lead to consequences I could not predict. If Pandora was in any way responsible for the gateway blockade, I was even more worried about Fuu and the others. For some time now I had had troubling dreams, the details of which I sadly couldn't recall. However, they had something to do with Cephiro, and that we had to get back there. As soon as possible.

(Mamoru)

Planning went slow, mostly because it wasn't so much planning for an attack but more like preparations on how to defend against the coming war. Earth was on the fringes of war. So far Pandora had her sights set on Tokyo and on a larger scale maybe Japan, but it wasn't long as Sakura pointed out, that the entire planet would become the battlefield for the final struggle. Even now, the outcome was unclear and to think that surviving this without losing a single life was arrogant thinking and would lead to defeat so much faster. And yet there was a noticeable hardness on the faces of those that remembered the last war. If somehow possible, as much life as possible should be protected. That should be our first and topmost priority. There was nobody that protested against that course of action.

During the lunch break I had slipped out briefly. I had checked both the news and called at work. As expected the "Tokyo Eclipse" was the one and only topic that mattered in any type of publishing media today. Yet, even the news – at least those from reporters inside the city – were affected by the aura of malevolence that Pandora had spread over Tokyo. Journalism wasn't my mayor and I was still studying, but I understood enough of the workings to tell that the reports were anything but objective.

The entire city was in a state of numbness, a numbness that would and already did in some parts give way to chaos. Confusion, anxiety and fear already had caused minor riots and acts of violence in some parts of the city. So far it was just the already hopeless and weak of heart. Soon, there would be more who would succumb to their fear. Not to mention that this was just the beginning. All direct action we had seen so far were the attacks this weekend.

The planet was already experiencing the consequences of the looming menace. Through the extensive training in the last years I had come to understand my powers much better and just as much my bond to the planet had grown. Earth was suffering with the ancient seal partly broken. I wished someone had told me about this earlier, but I suppose it didn't matter much. There was nothing I could have done and I could see how heavy the memories this entire mess were stirring weighted on anyone who could have told me about it.

Which brought my worried attention once more back to my wife. Usako was holding up a remarkable strong front, but whatever exactly happened just before the meeting when she had gone up to speak with Sakura and Hotaru was affecting her. We had been together so long, I noticed the difference in her aura even without her telling me. She hadn't said much when I asked her about it during the break, but I had my own ideas already. For a long time now Usagi had seemed changed. And I didn't mean just the maturity and inner strength that became undeniable in the face of this crisis now. I meant smaller things. Troubling dreams, vague premonitions. The awareness of something inside her that was older when even Serenity. Maybe even older when we all realized.

After several minutes outside, Usagi returned to the small but cozy living room of our apartment. I knew she had been talking with Pluto briefly and I had taken the time to switch through the channels of our TV for awhile, not paying much attention. So far, there was more confusion than information anyway. It would take awhile until the realization that something was really wrong began to spread. So far, some even speculated the ominous darkness was just some weird weather phenomena and would pass soon. Interesting, but not world shattering.

I knew it wasn't so simple. I could feel it in every cell in my body, the cry of the Earth at the violation of the natural order. Even without being aware of the apparent cause, I would have known this was far greater than just a freak weather phenomena. Far greater indeed.

No, I had repeatedly glanced back to the half open balcony door. Usagi hadn't slept well this night, neither had I for this matter. Yet, the cause was more than us sensing the change of the atmosphere around us. My wife had been more and more introverted lately and her sleep had often been troubled by dreams she swore she did not remember upon waking. Maybe that was true but I could similarly swear that she suspected something and just didn't want to worry me or anyone else. Which was typical Usagi, of course. And as usual, all I could do – I knew from experience – was to be there for her until she was ready to talk about it.

Blue eyes looked up from their lowered gaze and met my own. They seemed to me as if they aged tremendously overnight.

Again.

The times where there was just the carefree and cheerful eyes of a teenage girl were long over. All this was still there, under layers of evolutions Usagi had been forced to go through on her way here. Becoming a warrior and then a princess, learning of her ascension to the throne in the future… returning from the Cauldron. All this had molded her into the kind of person that Usagi was today. And yet, through it all I had staid by her side and I would continue to do so even throughout the next change that was coming over her now. I loved every aspect of this amazing creature and loathed at destiny to put her through so much. My strength would always be hers though.

"It has begun," she whispered and her voice was tired, grave and frightened.

Rising swiftly, I had crossed the distance within a couple of steps, taking her into my arms, offering her a space of refuge, someplace to express and leave behind all her worries in order to be the strong warrior every knew as Sailormoon. For a long time I had had doubts about my own role, my own importance in her life. In moments like this I always realized that even the strongest of hearts needed comfort and reassurance once in awhile in order to go on.

And it had taken me a good while to reassure Usagi this morning, pushing aside my own lurking doubts and concerns at the state of the planet. My wife needed this though or I was certain she would have not been able to radiate the light that seemed to calm and encourage everyone here. There was so much resting on her shoulders… and that wasn't even taking into account the uncertainty about her pregnancy, or better the lack thereof. Surprisingly enough Usagi hadn't been all that concerned about it, insisting that their surely was a reason for that. I just hoped that she was right.

At the moment, what was more important was that we would still have a future for our daughter to be born into and live in. For that to happen we all would need to endure much more and once again I feared that my wife would be in the midst of it all, her strong heart challenged to its limits and beyond. And I would only be able to support. Be strong for her in scarce moments of weakness. That was my role and I would fulfill it. I would fulfill the vows that we had given each other so long ago and renewed at our wedding.

We would protect this planet and the people that we loved together.

(Rei)

One of the first things that was brought up was how to organize from this point on and how to establish safe zones for the citizens to retreat to. Setsuna brought up the option of using the school as a center of operation. Which made a lot of sense in my opinion. Not only had Neo Infinity in its short history earned an excellent reputation in the right circles – and even in the normal public opinion –, it had also unearthed a number of very talented individuals who would all be able to help in the coming battles in their own way. Neo Infinity was a raw pool of potential and probably one of the few advantages we could call our own in the current situation.

Not the only though. There was at least one more factor which touched me on a more personal level since it involved Sasami. Much like Usagi, she had been rather quiet throughout the morning, lost in her own thoughts. And while I didn't doubt that she was focused on the situation here, her attention had always been somewhat split. I was aware enough of her connection and involvement with the Juraian Empire to know the topic was always important to her. Especially now, in a situation where a confrontation would become inevitable.

I stepped out onto the yard of Hikawa Jinja, glancing around at the still evident signs of recent battle. It had taken us most of the weekend to remove the deep traces the fight with Pandora's creature had left behind. At least that had given everyone time to focus on something else than giving way to the creeping sensation of despair that the difficulty of just this one single confrontation had invoked in many. The air was still heavy with a concentrated mix of various different energies. Even a purifying ritual hadn't manage to cleanse all of it.

Since everyone else was busy with their own affairs, it had more or less fallen to the six of us again to clean and repair our home. Hitomi and Mizuki had spent the last days sleeping here. Not a terrible outstand occasion but neither a common event. The planet seemed to have released its breath for the moment after the colossal explosion. Left in its wake though was the feeling of an uncertain future. The calm before the storm, the waiting before the inevitable strike that had now been announced.

Sasami sat under the great tree in the yard and had her gaze directed towards the setting sun, a faraway and slightly wistful but sad look on her face. A lot had happened over the weekend, not just for Minako, Makoto and Hotaru or their mage friends. Right in the midst of that, almost insignificant, had been Sasami's concluded assimilation with the Yggdrasil spirit Tsunami. And even if the younger girl had come to a point where this conclusion was but a formality, it had still been a big step despite all the chaos around us.

I sat down next to my girlfriend… lover… mate now. That last big step had been crossed too. If someone thought that I would be concerned on the actual state of our relationship now though, well they would have it all wrong. I trusted Sasami. There was an instinctual understanding between us and just like now we had hardly ever needed much words to communicate. The other's presence was often more than enough. There had always been mysteries around the blue-haired girl and though she had shared much with me over the two years we had known each, I was certain there were a lot more secrets. That was okay with me though. She had a lot weight to carry on her shoulders, both her and Tsunami – which were the same now – and I had come to accept that she should know best what and what not to share. That didn't matter to what I was feeling in my heart.

"They'll be coming soon," Sasami said, her head by now resting on my shoulder as we sat close to each other.

I didn't need her to elaborate what exactly she meant. "Are you sure?" I couldn't help but notice the anxiety at the thought that obviously plagued her. As much as I was reassured about the strength of our love, there would always be that lingering attachment to her old life that she had – for lack of a simpler term – fled from. Especially this Tenchi guy, of course.

"Washu must have picked up my energy for sure this time. I didn't exactly have time to mask it. I half expected her two years ago," Sasami said convinced. She smiled slightly and looked up towards me, sensing my concern. "It's okay, Rei. I will be fine. There are more important things to concentrate on." I couldn't argue with that, but I didn't have to like it. Whatever happened, I would make sure that Sasami would stay happy and not fall back into the dark shell in which I had found her roughly two years ago, almost exactly in this same place.

We had talked a little bit more and Sasami seemed to have expected today's dominating event. She had said that she was mostly sitting outside to watch the sunset because it might not rise again for some time. At that time I had thought her ominous words more like a metaphoric comparison. Obviously it wasn't whether or not she had been aware of it.

I also learned a lot more about that other soul that was part of the mix that made up my girlfriend. Up until now she had not been very elaborate about just how much she had been involved in the old war. By now though telling was hardly necessary, her entire behavior had been different these last months and I wondered just how long she had known about Pandora. Bonded to a life tree, I doubted she had been in the dark about the status of the seal.

That her – or at least that one part of her – and the first Serenity had been sisters wasn't so much of a terrible surprise. I had often wondered and I was sure so had the other Senshi about such a thing given similarities in outward and inward appearance between her and Usagi.

Which brought me back to the present and the concern to her own silence during most of the meeting so far. Especially now that the discussion was slowly turning to an issue both of us resented for different reasons but which would certainly be of some importance in the coming days.

Politics.

I hadn't had much time this morning to get myself informed about any official statements and I had no hopes that the government would know how to deal with the situation properly. To believe that would be really farfetched, even without my lack of trust and interest in the political world. But the coming war and our efforts of a resistance to Pandora would draw attention. We had been able to keep mostly to ourselves during our Senshi days but nothing had ever threatened to become so widespread. Most of the time it was just us Senshi and the enemy, the general public only catching glimpses of what was really going on. I had no illusion after hearing some of the details of the late phases of the previous war that we would be able to keep that low profile.

With heightened attention, involvement with the supposed leaders of this land – and probably the world in the long run – were inevitable. And Sasami knew that and how to deal with it… even if it would tear open these old memories and force her to resolve affairs back on Jurai.

"I don't think we will have any trouble from the government," Sasami spoke up and since she had hardly spoken a word during the entire meeting everyone quieted down immediately and gave the blue-haired girl their full attention. She sighed at the questioning looks. The next bit wouldn't be pretty. Coming clear about some of her own secrets might cause a bit of a stir. She had, after all, been withholding critical information and fooled them all for quite awhile. Not that the freshly assimilated princess believed she could have shared more than Sakura and Tomoyo could have who had known much longer about Pandora's coming, Rei had been right that some of the memories weren't all that… easy.

"There are some things, I believe, I need to tell you. Some of you know parts of them already but there wasn't much time yet for the full story…" Taking a long breath, Sasami began to relate her parts of her complicated past that were important now, especially the part of her being a princess and at the same time founder of the probably greatest Empire among the stars these days, and that Earth's governments were quite aware of its existence.

(Artemis)

I wasn't entirely shocked. A little maybe… Okay, maybe even more than that. But Masaki Sasami had always been… mysterious. Like Hotaru… or probably even Setsuna. Some which she told us now shed a bit more light on these mysteries.

Oh, I knew about Yggdrasil. Quite well actually. Back on Mau I was of a race that remained strongly bond to nature. Not like some of the High Kiltria that prided themselves on their higher evolved status and never seemed to care anymore about a good hunt and a leisure stroll through the thick forests. In my opinion and that of many others of mine and similar tribes that choice of lifestyle softened them up much too quickly, losing their edge in battle and exchanging the freedom for a prison they called a higher evolution. Maybe they were smarter but… Oh well, my thoughts were drifting, I realized, forcing myself to refocus on what Sasami was telling us with a brief look of fondness in Luna's direction. _At least I kept her on her toes._

The point was that my tribe had guarded our planet's life tree for generations and while I had rarely ever gotten to see it, once in awhile I had had the opportunity. Moments I wouldn't forget so easily. No one with even the barest hint of a heart would.

Life Trees – other names I have heard were Mana or World Tree – as I understood it had a vast pool of knowledge, but also were more like guardians watching over events and not interfering. They were there to ensure the continuation of life and uphold the balance, not disrupting it by giving unfair advantage to the one or other side of a struggle. It explained to a degree why Sasami hadn't said anything about Pandora, even more so than why the two mages hadn't come to inform us right away.

What was much more interesting at the moment was her heritage… or maybe I should better say numerous ties to this so-called Juraian Empire. I tried to figure it out in my head but quickly gave up, wondering how she managed to resolve it in her head being not just the current second princess but also the founder and at the same time guardian dryad of the same planet… My respect for the other girl – I had the lurking suspicion that girl just didn't do anymore – had surely risen up a few notches. Rei had clearly made a catch, although I wondered just how much she had known of this.

Sasami was right though and I was rather glad to have that issue mostly resolved. I wasn't very fond of politics either, that was more Luna's forte. However, a confrontation at some point would have been inevitable and in my opinion an unnecessary hassle and distraction. With Sasami's connections our credibility, not to mention our chances for active support just rose up drastically.

The young girl – I resolved to continue thinking of her like that because otherwise I would get a headache coming up with a proper title – didn't look all to happy though. And neither did Rei for that matter who had sent her girlfriend concerned looks for some time now, obviously expecting this. I wasn't too bent on prying but still curious and sensed some importance in asking, which I did promptly.

Sasami wasn't too elaborate in the way of an answer. The little I managed to get out of her was that these Juraians – or at least some of her old friends – would probably come looking for her soon and that there were some unresolved issues. Personally I thought any help, especially from a mighty star-spanning empire would be appreciated but her tone spoke of more than just simple personal issues that needed to be worked out.

"Jurai isn't what it used to be anymore. Long, relative peace, wealth and prosperity have began to corrupt it from inside," was all that she eventually offered and all the Senshi, Luna and I flinched in near perfect synchrony, realizing at once what she meant and the parallels that all of us could draw to the Silver Millennium.

Maybe the cancer hadn't been so obvious there but never having engaged in political affairs – other than my mostly emotional loyalty to both Serenitys – I had kept a bit of distance on the entire situation revolving the eventual fall of the kingdom. Somewhere around the time of the princess' birth, a change had come over the entire alliance of planets. Dissonances, petty quarrels over unimportant things. Many things that added up and lead to the eventual disaster. Metallia had mostly been the lightened match thrown into the thick oil carpet.

I began to understand just why Sasami didn't want to elaborate on it much. If she really helped to establish the empire, it had to be painful enough to see it collapse. Yet, even as an active ruler, against this type of danger that came from inside, you would often find yourself powerless. Serenity had known, already without me needing to tell her. She wasn't blind. However, there is only so little one can do. I really hoped that Usagi would have more luck, granted we reached that stage at all.

A few weeks ago I wasn't all that uncertain. Not even until a few days ago – until the attack on Minako – had I began to doubt the coming of the new age as we had witnessed it several years ago.

When I entered the room, Hotaru and Minako stopped their low talking. Minako seemed rather relaxed, I noted, and there was a glow around her that I hadn't seen in a long time, maybe never before. I had always prided myself with knowing practically everything about the blonde woman who had been my partner for nearly a decade in this and another long while in the last lifetime. If my suspicions were right, then I wondered just how much of a stranger I was going to meet and how much of the person I loved like a sister – and sometimes if I was honest with myself, even more – had been lost to me to that monster that had nearly cost her and her child's life.

"Hey, furball," Minako called out, sitting up a bit straighter and giving me a look that let the dark thoughts evaporate like mists caught in a refreshing breeze. There was that cheerful smile again I had missed so often these last years as I had watched her torture herself. "Are you going to stand there much longer?" She quirked an eyebrow and her blue eyes sparkled teasingly, "or don't you want to give the fresh mother a hug?"

I did, a big one at that, dimly noting that Hotaru slipped outside leaving us alone. But after that day I fully began to understand just how grateful I was for her – and Makoto too. I hadn't lost Minako. No, hardly that. I had actually gotten her back. So what was a little change and a little added memory. That would change nothing between us and during these moments I was merely glad that she was still alive and actually, for the first time in her life and despite the conflicting circumstances, truthfully happy.

That hadn't prevented me from continuing to punish myself for her near brush with death. I knew that was silly, that I couldn't have prevented it, but we were too close as to just shrug something like that off. Keeping up a cheerful, hopeful attitude around Luna had also become noticeable harder. Nearly losing the one other person that meant as much to me as the other Maujin did, had hammered the point home that the coming conflict had the very real potential of claiming a lot of victims… and not just unlucky bystanders.

(Haruka)

This was getting more and more outrageous. Now we even had someone from outer space here, from an empire that – if I could believe Sasami – was equally as powerful as the Moon Kingdom had been… only on a much wider scale. I couldn't deny that my old protective instincts had flared at the revelation. A long time guarding the outer territories of the system had internalized instincts that were hard to forget sometimes. This was not the Silver Millennium anymore, even if that was hard to forget these days where both Michiru and I saw so many parallels to our past lives, the same helplessness as events spiraled out of control and we had once again only been able to watch them unfold.

The wind rushed passed me as I pushed the motorcycle far over its supposed limits on the long and empty road somewhere outside Tokyo. The feeling of exhilaration and freedom at the tremendous speeds, the rush of adrenaline had always been able to make me forget all of my problems for awhile. Motor cross had been the only thing that ended up mattering to me after trying my luck at several sports, the only thing that was remotely challenging.

It didn't work very well right now and I really should have known it wasn't that simple. Sure, I could have gone home too, and Michiru could have made me forget or at least calm down, eventually. I hadn't wanted to be calmed down though. Right now there was a living inferno inside of me and it refused to be tamed anytime soon, not until it had wrecked a little more havoc unrestrained.

The news about a new threat had been disconcerting to begin with, but not entirely unexpected. Most of us had felt that something was up through their unique bonds to the elements. So the acknowledgment was not really more than that. Maybe neither of us had wanted to think about it, but such a great change in the balance between the greater forces like Crystal Tokyo couldn't just blink into existence overnight, not without a thorough test. And that test had definitely come, a repeat of the same – if Hotaru was to be believed and I saw no reason in doubting my adopted daughter – as for the Silver Millennium.

Now we knew it was coming, which should be a relief. Often enough a crisis had been brought down over the Senshi out of nowhere. This time we could prepare, maybe strike first…

Unfortunately, that was the problem. We couldn't. Hotaru had made it unmistakable clear that any _further_ tempering with this seal thing could spill immediate disaster. We were effectively confined to do nothing.

NOTHING.

"Kuso," I swore, the word swallowed by both my helm and the wind, I pushed my bike a little bit further over the edge, reaching a speed that would have gotten an entire police division on my tail if they knew. Not that I would have cared or that they would have had any chance of catching me.

Again! Again there was nothing we could do! Just like than the Moon Kingdom fell... We could just watch from afar, confined to our watch, unable to aid those that we had sworn to protect. Helpless! At that time I had felt my fate to be useless. What was the purpose of guarding the system against invasion from the outside when the true danger eventually came from within? I hated this helpless state and I think the feeling had carried over into my reincarnation. Even before I had reawakened, I hated to be helpless, to watch others struggle and get hurt before my eyes when, if I had just been a little stronger, a little faster, a little smarter, I might have been able to prevent it. I had always pushed myself subconsciously because of that, never wanting to feel this helpless again.

Yet, as hard as I tried, one person couldn't prevent anything. And lately I had once again felt that lesson painfully. Not just the situation now, but also the entire mess around Minako's pregnancy. I hadn't been able to prevent that either. I remembered that party and I remembered that Hotaru just like everyone else had been rather… chipper that night. And yet I hadn't insisted she'd come home with us or at least that Makoto took her back to their apartment. No, I hadn't done anything. Partly still… sulking about Hotaru moving out and partly too drunk myself to care.

Sure, it was silly to think that it was my fault. However, I COULD have prevented it. Prevented a lot of the pain, confusion and problems that all three of them now had to deal with. Which was all that mattered to me.

Once again helpless.

Getting some piece of action wasn't very satisfying either. Far from it. In fact seeing and realizing firsthand just what we were up again only further fueled the helplessness I felt. Until that battle I disavowed that the danger was really as great as Hotaru had claimed. I had not wanted to think along this dark path, to acknowledge that again I could lose them all. And this time it would hurt even more as I had gotten to know and love them more personally.

The revelation about Sasami's origin was rather insignificant compared to that and where I had once seen a possible danger, this time I saw a bit of hope when I got to further think about it. There were no real divide into Inner and Outer Senshi anymore, that had ended at least with our battle against Neherenia. And seeing as she was related to the Moon Family… or at least some part of her – that assimilation business was a little too complicated for me, mind you… Well, who was I too complain?

These days we could be glad about any sort of help. Sure, I would be more happy if the coming battle could be decided by us alone, but I had been taught the painful lesson a couple of times too often lately to think that Michiru and I would be enough to protect everyone we liked. Assuring that you weren't all that helplessness anymore was one thing, refusing help was another. I had misunderstood that for a long time and it had only been due to our princess' stubbornness that I had to reluctantly acknowledge that I couldn't solve everything myself. I would not do anyone a favor with that attitude. As much as it might go against my inner nature.

(Sasami)

I reached for Rei's hand squeezing it in reassurance. Although whether for her sake or mine, I wasn't too sure. I had no delusion that I was able to hide my own anxiety from her and after two years spent together there was little point in trying.

It wasn't just the impending confrontation alone. No, it was more everything mixed together. My focus was torn at a time I couldn't really afford but had to because it could be important for our continued well-being. I couldn't afford to fail her again…

When Usagi had come down just before the meeting and I had realized that moment just what the distant familiarity I had felt about her from the first moment we met onwards was, I had felt like slapping myself. For all my supposed great knowledge, I had been unable to see it, to recognize the spirit of my own sister for what it really was.

With that realization though came a flood of memories that were still painful after all that time. It didn't matter much that Phoebe thought I hadn't done anything wrong. Logically seen I knew I had made a choice and that it was most likely meant to happen like that. But I still felt bad for abandoning Serenity at a time where she had lost so much already. And all that because I didn't agree with how she wanted to rule her kingdom… And look where Jurai stood today. Maybe I had taken a different path but in the end it appeared that it would meet the same end.

I could see prominent hope among the varying reactions from the group when I revealed the existence of Jurai. I realized at once that most saw the possibly aid from a galactic empire as a definite advantage. None of them knew just how hard it would be get that help. Tenchi was Emperor now, which was the only thing that held my hope up on the issue, but it had taken a long while for the council to even acknowledge that. A testament to the deep change in the empire.

I might end up breaking the prime law on which I raised the Juraian Empire, not to involve myself directly in the ruling process. That had been the main point Serenity and I had argued over. In the end none of our attempts turned out to be better. Everything was meant to end at some point. If breaking my own standpoint on this meant to win this coming conflict, to aid my sister better than I had managed in the first war where I hadn't been able to do much at all, leaving the responsibility on her shoulders at the end… Yes, then I would have no qualms about it and Jurai would learn what it meant when their "Goddess" was angry.

Just as torn as my focus was these days, just as conflicting was my mood. I think I sensed it coming yesterday. When I had gone out I hadn't planned to stay but seeing the sunset had sparked a similar memory of a time where I hadn't stayed the day before Pandora did a similar thing to us. So it was more one of these déjà vu experiences that I had set down and watched the sunset. Everything was so horribly familiar and I really wished I didn't need to go through all this again.

Everything was overshadowed by an oddly relieving feeling of inner peace though. The conclusion of my assimilation had put everything in a much clearer perspective and I had known from the first moment of conscious thought that all doubts and fears of the past had been silly and that the path I walked had truly been meant to be mine.

I blinked slowly and the sensual overload was nearly blinding. It took me several minutes – which was considering the magnitude of the prior events rather short – until I managed to function halfway normally again, resting heavily against the trunk of my tree self. My tree self, not ours, not Tsunami's. Just like when we happened to completely merge on the one or other occasion. The barrier had become thinner and thinner with every passing day but never had it been so… right.

Everything was right. Everything made sense, all of a sudden. No, not all of a sudden. The awareness had been there for a long time that this merging of three different souls over a long period of time was nothing coincidental. For that, we completed each other too much. Yet this inner harmony that sang in my soul right now had never been there like that, not even during the first assimilation. The background sensation of the constant other presence tied to my own from both ends was gone, replaced with a peaceful sense of such rightness that nothing could touch me for the moment. Nothing negatively at least.

Even when I, moving more on autopilot than conscious thought, held out one hand and a tiny star seed materialized in it, I saw more a ray of hope than a life nearly lost. It wasn't lost. The procedure had been extremely difficult and taxing, but in time this new life would see the light of life, experiences all its joys and hardships. Even in a time as foreboding dark as this, miracles like this still happened. A life already more or less lost, shining again.

"Phoenix," I whispered, only half-aware of it as I stared at the crystal sparkling in a very dim rainbow light. This star child would live and we would assure a future for her. In that one moment I was fully convinced about that.

No, I wouldn't make the same mistake again. I had always admired my sister for her hopeful outlook on life, that never wavering confidence and belief that I could never seem to fully master. I had always been the tiniest bit distanced, in all my _lives_. But now I had found my true purpose almost by chance when I came here two years ago.

I smiled up at Rei, and this time the smile was more genuine than before and the answering relief in violet eyes was all that really mattered. Thanks to the raven-haired girl I had learned to not always remain and live in the past but look towards the future instead. There was no point in needlessly dwelling on what couldn't be changed. And the same could be applied to Tenchi and the rest of my extended family.

I could deal with that when the time came and would do so. Instead of being chained by regrets of the past, I should help these people to make it better this time, to create something that would truly last, for a very long time at that. I had to believe in that and continue to keep it foremost in my mind as an admonition not to wander down the same path again as I had before.

I had returned home. It felt like that anyway. True Jurai was just as much my home, but this was where I could truly make a difference. Peitho and Phoebe were here, the two people who had been like parents, sisters, comrades and best friends for Serenity and me at the same time. My sister was here too, and so was the mate I had found in Rei. Part of my past was here… but the hope for a better future was the most important thing that was here. It was here where I was needed and to which everything else should be submitted.

There was a new certainty in my heart that hadn't been there before the assimilation. Like the last piece of a puzzle – or at least the one that was vital for understanding it – falling into place. My fate was here and I didn't want to be anywhere else either. That was what I had been looking for when I left Jurai and I had found it.

I couldn't quite explain it but despite my current somber mood, there was a new unwavering confidence inside of me that told me we would survive this. I had many things to preserve and to live for.

Unconsciously I glanced up to find Usagi – no, maybe even my sister's – eyes meeting mine in mutual understanding mirroring my own thoughts and hopes.

The group had been planning for awhile now, but yet somewhat had to bring up the one thing that was truly on everyone's mind.

"That is all very nice," it was Saotome Ranma who spoke up eventually, "and I guess there is a good chance of keeping many people safe, but… What exactly are we going to do when it comes to a confrontation?"

"We can't exactly hide forever while the world is torn apart around us," Mizuki added from her place next to Hitomi. "Do we even stand a tiny chance as we are now to actually… defeat this thing?"

Most of those present and who had firsthand knowledge either from participation millennia ago or the fight a few days ago looked at each other pensively but nonetheless at a loss for a constructive idea.

Well, not all. Mainly it was Persephone who glanced up giving Sakura a long look that made the sorceress blink in confusion at the intense attention.

(Persephone)

This was it, the root of the problem. We had been dancing around it for awhile, probably because it was safer to discuss what actually could be done than what no one had an idea how to do it. Well, almost no one. I desperately hoped though there were a few more aces inside this gathering that I wasn't yet aware of. I had some vague idea about some possibilities, but nothing concrete.

The question was, however, raised now and I would have to answer it because at the moment it was the only thing that could give these courageous but helpless feeling young people a tiny ray of hope. Smiling softly, I noted my sister mate's hand clasp around my own in encouragement. Not that I really needed it since talking about this was hardly going to cause any painful memories. Probably more of the opposite.

"That was rather foolish," Pluto commented but it lacked the anger which you could and should have expected there. The cause for that was rather obvious since we were both still lying in the grass that softly tickled our naked skin, not wishing to move anywhere anytime soon. What we called the Cocoon of Time had once again burst open to reveal its hidden beauty, just for us. The sight that had greeted me, coming here after such a long time had been heartbreaking, a reflection of its remaining guardian's heart.

"I can't argue with that," I conceded. "But without Clow's meddling, I doubt I would have ever been able to regain my old self. I had been drawn to deep into the seal to ever separate on my own."

"And if it had broken then…" my sister started, her embrace tightening but her voice trailing of, not daring to finish the sentence. I nodded in wordless agreement.

"Of course, it's more complicated than that." I exhaled softly, knowing this next bit would definitely get my sister mate's attention. "His tempering was the beginning… but it also provided a chance for an end. A real end this time."

Crimson eyes suddenly bored into me with a sudden intensity. "What do you mean?"

"That maybe, just maybe, we can win this time," I said softly, meeting her gaze with my own, "that we can win for real."

"How?" Pluto asked with disbelief, her eyes widening a little. "We've barely managed to survive last time and didn't you say she's become much stronger?" Her embrace was almost crushing by now and I didn't need to be told to know that she was afraid to lose me again. The feeling was very much mutual. It had been torture after I had been released back into the world in this warped form by Clow's meddling, torture because I had learnt and seen what my other half was going through and that I was unable to do something at that time for varying reasons.

"Oh, Aion-chan…" I breathed, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes that shot straight to and through my own heart. "I'm here now, I'm not going to leave again. I don't want to be anywhere else."

"Promise me?" she asked in a tiny whisper and I felt a pang in my heart because as much as I wanted to, I couldn't assure her that. Sacrifice lay within my fate, I knew that. I would do anything to stay with my sister, my very being wasn't complete without her, and I knew the same went for her. But I had learnt some things about myself and my role by now that I wasn't too keen on sharing with her.

Touching her lips with my own in a gentle kiss, I reassured her in the best way, I could. "I never want to leave you," I replied honestly.

A painful shadow crept over crimson eyes, no doubt part of her very well aware that I sidestepped the question, but she didn't comment further.

"Well then, tell me what you found out," Pluto's voice was clipped but at least she was trying to mask it.

I snuggled a little closer, feeling her relax somewhat and smiled at the easy way our feelings had bloomed again. Then again, they had never stopped. My sister and I were literally meant for each other, because no one was supposed to share the heavy burden of a Time Guardian alone. We could not stop to love and need each other, it was in our very essence, a fact of our lives. And neither of us wanted it any other way.

No, I was seriously grateful for having this chance of a reunion with my sister and mate. That didn't make Clow's grave mistake any better but somewhat more bearable. And I had at once realized the opportunity presented to me. In fact, I had been very much aware that even when we succeeded in sealing Pandora, it would just be a temporary solution and the known universe would gain a breather. It was worth it at that time. Whether or not Clow would have tempered with the seal accidentally, someone else or something else at a later point could have done so as well. The web of complex forces was too delicate to hold forever. By now I had come to the belief that it might have been a blessing that someone as powerful as Clow, who after little explanation understood exactly what he had done, was the responsible party. I had seen the possibility with my time sight far down the line. Nothing concrete, but something that gave me hope. And so a plan had formed. A plan that might, just might, save us all.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as I related my thoughts in a similar manner but my attention focused solely on the younger woman. I had been able to watch Clow's successor for several years now and felt secure in the belief that I had made the right choice, that the plan Clow and I had worked out could really work out in the end. She was the right one. I had felt it the moment she had come to my resting place, a resolute, unwavering heart that would do anything to protect those she loved…

Unfortunately, that was also the crux of the problem and the slight waver in her voice showed that she might already have a vague idea of what I was hinting at.

"As you know, Love and Silence were returned to the seal," I went back to the part already repeated. "But have you never wondered, that with this knowledge why Clow created the rest of the cards after realizing what the first try had cost already?"

"Yeah," the little guardian beast on his mistress' shoulder said. "He never exactly told Yue or I why exactly he did create us and the cards. I was wondering the same thing after learning of this. Clow Reed might have been eccentric and maybe what he did was foolish, but surely he didn't mean for that to happen."

I nodded in acknowledge. "No, he did not. The second batch of cards, namely the elemental cards, were my idea. Creating elemental spirits like that was a level of magic totally unheard of and the fact that he had even been able to chain mine, Peitho and Phoebe's energies to cards was fascinating. What we need foremost in dealing with Pandora is a force that can equal her own." I glanced around, swiping my gaze over Mercury, then Mars, then Uranus and Neptune and finally resting briefly on the trio of Venus, Saturn and Jupiter. "Each of your planets allows you to channel power from at least one of the primary nature elements, right?" It wasn't really a question and judged by the faint gasp of recognition from my temporary mistress I knew that she had understood what I was getting at.

"You," she breathed in a mixture of wonder, amazement and a good bit of anxiety, "want to use the cards to enhance their powers. You want me to bind the cards to their star seeds…"

My answering nod was grave because I knew just as much as she realized right now what that meant. Sakura loved the cards and they loved her back. It was that love that made me believe that this could really work. Her bond with them had made them stronger than even Clow could have. Their potency was outstanding if fully released and mixed with the natural powers of a pure star seed...

To make this work though, she would have to sacrifice them.

Completely.

(Kagome)

My stomach twisted ever so slightly at the look in the other girl's eyes. The air was suddenly very, very tense and even though I had the impression that the news just shared should be encouraging, no one dared move, as if sensing the dramatic build up. It didn't help at all that I recognized that look, the emotions behind the curiously golden-tinted eyes. Oh yes, I knew them very well. Too well for my taste.

They were the emotions of someone who had just been told that in order to survive someone they loved had to die, by their own hand. And they knew it was true, that there was nothing to be changed about it. While I had just met Sakura and really had only an inkling of an idea about her personal life or these magic cards, I knew whatever exactly the hidden message was that just passed between her and the other woman, it certainly did not please her. More like petrified among other things.

For a moment Sakura's mouth worked as if to respond before finally mumbling something vaguely sounding like an apology and virtually bolting from the room, making the tension rip with a screeching noise that made everyone wince. I released a soft, toneless sigh myself, relaxing the tight grip I had kept on the pendant under my shirt, relieved that I had not needed to bring it up… yet. There was hardly a doubt that in the battles ahead I would get around not using it, as terrified as I felt of the idea, but it seemed much too soon for that. I had come so close already two times since returning here. Once two years again at Hikawa and now this weekend…

I wasn't used to do so much channeling. The arrows were mostly instinctive skill from Kikyo. I had gotten better at this when I received memories and knowledge from my past life after the final confrontation with Naraku, the one that had brought everything tumbling down a long, dark path. Since I came to Hikawa, I had learnt a lot actually. While I had a lot of knowledge, most of my life I had been a fairly normal girl, never took my grandfather's attempts at getting me more interested in Shinto religion very serious. Rei had been very helpful though. She was very devoted and knew exactly what she was doing. Her, Hitomi – who also had a surprising amount of untapped potential – and I had worked a lot together lately and out of that came the innate knowledge what to do right now. Although the binding triangle was more born out of desperation than an actual plan.

I shifted my footing slightly, so that I would not be pushed away by the overwhelming power between us that was holding the beast steady. I wished we could just blast it to bits but by now knew that wasn't likely going to happen. My arrows were hurting it, true, as long as it didn't get smart and made sure to evade them. And the only other thing I could see at the moment which might have a chance of defeating this creature hung around my neck, starting to weigh like a ton of imaginary pressure.

I wasn't too stuck up to admit I was afraid of using it. The Shikon no Tama while purified had powers that reached far beyond our comprehensions and I didn't really feel up to using it. The potential of something going horribly wrong was great. I saw myself as a keeper, not more. Not yet…

I winced as the beast struggled harder against the invisible bonds and nearly dropped to my knees but kept steady against the pressure, gritting my teeth in sheer determination. I had never been that active in combat and started to really know what I was missing with Inuyasha not here anymore… With a scowl I forced myself to erase the familiar well of emotion that although dimmed over all the years were still a distraction I did not need now…

And then, with a mighty roar, the creature threw itself forward, snapping apart spiritual chains and sending the three of us to the ground. Panting hard, I glanced up seeing the thing ready to attack again, looking wilder than before. Unconsciously one hand gripped the jewel hanging around my neck.

No choice then… 

That was when I felt the new presence, a brilliant light that was vaguely familiar but didn't match at all with the one presence I instinctively associated it with, having known Usagi only a little. This was several dozen times more potent.

That was the first time I had gotten to see the legend that was Sailormoon and could hardly believe that this was supposed to be the same girl as Rei's friend… I had seen a lot of powerful creatures in my life, but the purity radiating from this one person was beyond anything I – and that included Kikyo's memories – had ever experienced. I wondered if the Shikon no Tama could even match her full potential. I doubted it.

My focus slipped back to the present as the two girls who had come with Sakura, after waiting a short moment, now followed after their apparent girlfriend, stopping briefly to shoot a withering glare in the direction of Persephone.

"Well," the sandy-haired Haruka commented dryly with a raised eyebrow and a calculated stare at her teammate, "that went well… Whatever it was."

Usagi sighed and rubbed her temple before standing up and with an unmistakable authority that no one dared challenge, practically commented that we'd all take a break. "You," she pointed at the harbinger of obviously mixed good and bad news, "I'd like to speak to you upstairs."

The gathering quickly dissipated around the big mansion. Sango and I decided to step outside for a bit in silent agreement, making sure to stay under the barrier though. We stood side by side in the eerie darkness for a long time before anyone spoke.

"Reminds you a little of when Naraku had the jewel," Sango spoke out what probably was in both of our hearts. And yet we knew that what we had faced then and had thought to be hopeless was but a mere fraction of what we were facing now. This was a scale previously thought impossible and even Naraku in all his hunger for power would have hardly managed to achieve an effect like this, as a mere foreplay.

There was that feeling that I hadn't been able to shake of all morning. No, it had been there since the battle with the Seeker. That the presence that had controlled the creature had been Pandora's was obvious and yet there was that indefinable sense of familiarity that made me shudder with implication.

"It feels like then, too," I whispered, not daring to speak louder.

"Yeah. Really eerie," Sango replied, crossing her arms protectively around her as if it was cold. Which it wasn't really. Not yet anyway.

"No, that's not what I mean." Sango glanced at me curiously and with a good bit of concern. She put a tentative hand on my shoulder, urging me to go on, obviously aware of my reluctance. "This," I gestured at the sky, "and during the battle too… It feels just… may-maybe exactly… like with Naraku."

Sango looked at me in confusion for a long moment before dark eyes gave away to understanding and disbelief. "Oh…" Then repeating a bit louder before trailing off again. "Oh. But that would mean…"

I shivered suddenly and it wasn't from the cold. "Hai," I breathed out, feeling the overwhelming urge to lean against the other girl. A moment later Sango pulled me closer on her own and I was glad for the protective arm and the comforting embrace. The warmth was soothing but barely managed to hold the coldness away that I felt creeping into my heart. The chain around my neck that held the Shikon no Tama felt heavier than it really was and if I listened closely I believed I could _hear_ tiny whimpers from it, only punctuating my frightening theory.

The implications I had just brought up were terrifying me to no end because if they were true this might have become much more personal than we had so far realized.

(Usagi)

I had wondered when it would come to this, but actually expected more like an explosion of nerves than what just happened downstairs.

Whatever that was.

I might have matured quite a bit in the last several years but I hadn't become a genius all of a sudden like Ami… and even she had looked somewhat confused.

That's why I hated meetings. It was nice to have so many people and friends together as long as we all got along, but just one wrong word could turn it into a madhouse, especially with the already tense atmosphere. Above all we were still human and even with the barrier, the effect of the magical darkness outside WAS tangible. There also was enough dark memories to go with the main topic of this gathering to begin with.

So far, the meeting had went well all these things considered. We had managed to at least discuss and settle on some plans, a course of action for the next few days was established and I had gotten to know the people that we would be working with. That was definitely a plus, and it was heartwarming to see that there were so many good-hearted men and women in this city that loved their lives and home enough to stand up for it than necessary.

Walking into the same upstairs room where the barrier was and I had unlocked part of my first lifetime's memory only hours ago, I stepped up to the window, looking outside with a frown. Just like I told Hotaru, I could still see the sun and that gave me a bit of hope and with that came the strength I needed at the moment.

The soft sound of a door closing indicated that Persephone and I were indeed alone now. Pluto had made to follow but I had waved her away much to her displeasure. This was something that needed to be done between the two of us and the irony of the situation, the unmistakable déjà vu event, was not lost on me.

"So," I started, not turning to face the other Senshi, "what was that all about? Your plan sounded interesting but Sakura-san didn't seem to like it much." I wasn't yet sure if the reaction had just been a snap one or something deeper, but it had definitely upset her. The look in the younger girl's eyes was conflicted and definitely scared.

Persephone didn't reply right away and the silence hung in the room like a guillotine about to drop at a moment's notice. "I didn't expect her to," she began eventually, her tone laden with guilt that wanted me to turn around but only knowing how much was at stake here held me in place, waiting. I couldn't allow myself to be more than Princess Serenity at the moment. "To bind the card's powers to a pure star seed is extremely complicated. And in order to have an effect that would be worth the effort…" She trailed of for a moment, before finishing silently, "The entire essence of the card, the spirit that gives it personality much like an elemental one, would be completely absorbed and…"

"Lost," I breathed, finishing the sentence with dawning comprehension. Persephone didn't reply but I didn't need the confirmation, Sakura's reaction was made all too clear. A thunderbolt crashed down outside, followed by the booming thunder that echoed inside my heart for several moments, various reactions shaken as I contemplated what I just learnt and how to react to it.

"Is there nothing else that we could use to stand a chance?"

I knew the answer though before it was given, the memory of this weekend still vivid in my memories.

The calling voice that I hadn't been able to quite place had been familiar. Very much so. It had touched me right in my soul, invoking a strange feeling of longing and nostalgia inside of me that I had to forcefully push away for the moment as I descended onto the grounds of Hikawa Jinja where a battle was in full swing. And it didn't look good for the mixed party of three Senshi and other remaining residents of the shrine. They were clearly exhausted and desperation stood written into their faces.

I had been worried since the time I got that ominous plea for help, instinctively knowing that somehow it had at least something to do with Minako, Makoto, Hotaru and the child. By the time I reached the battleground I had worked myself into what Rei sometimes called a "Royal Temper". At seeing that neither of the three Senshi were present and the rest of the group hard pressed and at the end of their limits, something inside of me snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I called out loud and clear, the Ginzuishou reacting to my flare of emotion and sending out bright beams of light that covered the yard. The monster which looked like the description of what Hotaru and the other two had encountered awhile ago, whirled around sharply but instead of readying an attack, it actually… flinched.

That managed to confuse me for a moment or so as I landed and would have been a critical distraction if the creature wasn't shying away from me… or more like from the light of my star seed. The monster, I think Hotaru called it a Seeker, met my eyes warily and the few moments the eye-contact lasted I could see a terror totally unlike the fury I had seen it display just shortly before I had made my presence known.

Then the uneven stalemate was broken by a brightly shining arrow hitting the distracted creature in the back with full force, making it howl in pain and fury.

"Moon, don't just stand there!" Mars shouted, releasing a fiery arrow of her own that the monster barely evaded.

Snapping out of my stupor, I summoned my staff and prepared to finish this nice and cleanly.

"Anything short of your crystal?" was Persephone's answer, mirroring my brief reflection. "Make no mistake, your crystal has grown enormously in power and maturity. And Pandora does fear it." Of course, wasn't it always like that. In the end it usually came down to me and my crystal. Only after visiting the Cauldron and speaking with the guardian did I begin to fully comprehend just how special my star seed was. And I wasn't lying if I said that sometimes it scared me. "But not to a point where you can just walk up to her and blast her away. We will need more than just the Ginzuishou to meet the challenges thrown our way very shortly."

I sighed softly, closing my eyes against the harshness of the world. The memory from this morning and the promises exchanged still hung in the very air, ready for me to grasp. But there was also the heavy weight of responsibility on my shoulders that made me consider the possibility that there really might not be a similar chance anytime soon than what Persephone had suggested.

In the end, that wasn't my decision though. "I cannot decide that, Per, I can't. Not again," I replied, finally turning to meet the other woman's green eyes. There was no real surprise there at the familiarity of the address. I had little doubt she knew from the beginning that I and the Serenity she had known shared the same soul. There was, however, a momentary sparkle of guilt before green hair hid her gaze and she turned her head away.

Déjà vu, indeed.

Before any of us could further strain the moment, the door was eased open silently and Sakura's soft voice broke through the silence like another thunderclap from outside, even none came to accompany it.

"I'll do it."

TO BE CONTINUED in Soul Lights – Darkest Night

Author's Notes

Just a couple of notes for this, nothing special.

This interlude was meant… well, as an interlude. Technically, it wasn't purposefully necessary to write about the meeting and the next main arc will flashback quite often to what was talked about there.

This interlude had several small reasons for its existence.

For one to function as a bridge from Dusk to Night. Then to introduce/focus a bit on the Senshi/characters that just showed up on the sidelines in Dusk which was heavily focused on the two triads. Which is also a reason why they didn't get much attention, a lot will still revolve around them and a few others (like Usagi and Sasami). With such a big crew you can't focus on every character equally. I tried that before (some who read my German crossover attempts might realize) and it horribly backfired, getting far too complicated. Thus I am setting priorities in this one. That doesn't mean that the other characters just start to disappear, they just don't get that much screen/paper time. For that purpose are the side stories and stuff like this interlude.

There were a lot of things hinted at here. Over the course of the main arc I will try to make sure that at least a general picture of each character's background story is unveiled. As I said above though, this will only happen in a way where it won't contradict with the main storyline – or threaten to turn each individual part into an epic by itself.

So, I say it one more time. The complete picture will only be accessible when all side stories are written and read.

Now, seeing as the next semester will start soon, I am not sure when I have the next bit ready. University is as expected rather taxing (and I am just starting). I'll try my best though.

Feedback as always appreciated, wanted and greedily accepted.

Ja ne, yours

Matthias


End file.
